


Edelleen rakkautta ja karanteenia

by toyhto



Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Harry ja Draco ovat yhä karanteenissa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Rakkautta ja karanteenia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786072
Kudos: 2





	Edelleen rakkautta ja karanteenia

**Author's Note:**

> Vähän jatkoa Rakkautta ja karanteenia -fikkiin!

_Harry 13:03: Mikä päivä tänään on?  
_  
”Minä olen tässä”, Draco sanoi ja tuijotti häntä sohvaan käsinojan yli, ”tässä kahden metrin päässä.”  
  
”Mikä päivä tänään on?” Harry kysyi. ”Torstaiko?”  
  
”Miksi ihmeessä sinä kysyit sitä WhatsAppissa?”  
  
”Minulla sattui olemaan puhelin kädessä”, Harry sanoi, ”ja sinä olit siellä paikalla.”  
  
Draco huokaisi ja upottautui syvemmälle. Harry tuijotti vähän aikaa Dracon polvia. Hänestä tuntui että keskustelu oli jäänyt kesken. Sitten hänen puhelimensa tärisi kämmenessä.  
  
 _Draco 13:06: Perjantai  
  
_ Harry räpytteli silmiään. ”Oikeastiko?”  
  
”Luultavasti”, Draco sanoi ja oli sitten hetken hiljaa. ”Kyllä nyt varmaan on perjantai. Eilen oli se lehdistötilaisuus.”  
  
”Ai niin”, Harry sanoi. Se oli ollut hiukan kiusallista. Draco oli ollut etäyhteydellä mukana ja oli kyllä kertonut siitä Harrylle, Harry oli vain unohtanut sen. Tuntui hankalalta muistaa mitään työhön liittyvää, kun ei viiteen viikkoon ollut päässyt käymään taikaministeriössä. Yhtenä päivänä tällä viikolla – tai ehkä edellisellä – tai ainakin jollain viikolla – hän oli ruvennut miettimään, mitä hän oikein tekikään työkseen. Jotenkin se liittyi pimeyden voimiin, ja sitten hän oli hetken aikaa ollut erittäin huolestunut ennen kuin oli muistanut olevansa aurori.  
  
Mutta se Dracon eilinen lehdistötilaisuus, se ei ollut tosiaan mennyt kovin hyvin. Draco oli tietenkin ollut ihan loistava niin kuin kaikessa, missä piti olla kuiva ja asiallinen. Kun Harry oli myöhemmin katsonut koko jutun Velhoyleisradion arkistosta, hän oli ihaillut sitä, miten kuivalta ja asialliselta Draco pystyi vaikuttamaan vaikka ihan selvästi istui omassa olohuoneessaan omalla sohvallaan löyhäloitsukaranteenissa. Harmi vain ettei Harry tosiaan ollut muistanut mitä Draco teki olohuoneessa, vaan oli kävellyt huoneen poikki pelkissä alushousuissa ja syönyt samalla suklaajäätelöä.  
  
”Älä viitsi näyttää tuolta”, Draco sanoi nyt ja katseli häntä sohvalta. ”En minä ole enää vihainen siitä. Tietenkin on vähän kiusallista, että koko taikayhteisö tietää nyt että me olemme yhdessä, mutta en minä ole vihainen.”  
  
”Oletko ihan varma?” Harry kysyi. He olivat harrastaneet vihaista seksiä eilen illalla. Hän oli oppinut vasta hiljattain että piti sellaisesta, mutta hän olikin vasta kolmekymmentäyhdeksänvuotias. Sitten hän tuli ajatelleeksi TikTok-videota, jonka James oli lähettänyt hänelle tänä aamuna. ”Jästitkin muuten tietävät. Se videopätkä oli vähän päässyt leviämään.”  
  
Draco kohottautui istumaan sohvalla. ”Eiväthän ne edes tiedä kuka minä olen.”  
  
”Nyt ne tietävät sinut siitä videosta”, Harry sanoi. ”Anteeksi.”  
  
”En minä ole vihainen”, Draco sanoi. ”Tai voin kyllä olla myöhemmin jos haluat. Mutta vasta iltauutisten jälkeen. Ja voisimme kyllä ottaa tänään vähän rauhallisemmin. Minun hauikseni ovat edelleen jumissa.”  
  
”Haiukset?”  
  
”Ja niska on vähän kipeä”, Draco sanoi. ”Se voi kyllä johtua siitäkin että olen maannut koko päivän sohvalla.”  
  
”Iltauutisten jälkeen sopii kyllä”, Harry sanoi. Siitä oli nyt noin viikko, kun he olivat lukeneet Päivän Profeetasta, että poikkeustilan aikaan oli erityisen tärkeää ylläpitää normaalin elämän rutiineja. Siitä asti he olivat yrittäneet olla menemättä sänkyyn ihan mihin aikaan tahansa. Se oli ollut tavallaan pieni helpotus, Harry oli nimittäin vasta silloin tajunnut, kuinka väsynyt oli kahdesta edellisestä viikosta.  
  
Sitä paitsi he eivät olleet aivan hirveän ankaria itselleen. Toisinaan he suutelivat keskellä päivää ja unohtivat olevansa etätöissä ja päätyivät sen sijaan sänkyyn tai sohvalle tai keittiön pöydälle, paitsi että sinne vain kerran koska sehän oli ihan hiton epämukavaa, ja kerran sängyn alle, mutta sitäkään Harry ei aikonut kokeilla uudestaan. Monia muita asioita hän sen sijaan alkoi. Draco oli yllättävän kekseliäs ollakseen niin kuiva ja asiallinen.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” Draco kysyi.  
  
”En mitään”, Harry sanoi. Hän mietti sitä, miten toisinaan Draco käveli hänen luokseen kun hän oli tekemässä jotain ihan tavallista, vaikka keittämässä kahvia, ja näytti hirveän totiselta ja vakavalta vähän niin kuin aikoinaan taikaministeriön käytävillä, silloin kun he olivat olleet nuoria eivätkä vielä karanteenissa. Siis viisi viikkoa sitten, mutta aika kului niin nopeasti kun ei tehnyt mitään. Ja sitten Draco yleensä katsoi häntä tiukasti ja hän ryhdistäytyi ihan huomaamattaan, mutta Draco ei kysynytkään häneltä jostain raportista, jonka hän oli unohtanut, tai teemukista, jonka hän oli jättänyt tiskaamatta kahvihuoneen pöydällä, vaan suuteli häntä.  
  
Sellaisina hetkinä hän mietti, että elämä tosiaan oli kummallista. Vielä joulukuussa hän oli ajatellut, että vuodesta 2020 tulisi varmaan ihan samanlainen kuin edellisistä vuosista. Hän ei rupeaisi seurustelemaan Draco Malfoyn kanssa eikä löyhäloitsupandemia sekoittaisi koko maailmaa.  
  
”Et kai sinä mieti töitä?” Draco kysyi. ”Jos sinä mietit niitä niin minunkin varmaan pitäisi.”  
  
”Ei se ole mitään sellaista”, Harry sanoi ja mietti kaikkia niitä kertoja, kun joku oli sanonut hänelle, että kyllä hän löytäisi kumppanin kun vain reippaasti etsisi sellaista, menisi paikkoihin joissa oli enemmän kuin kymmenen ihmistä kokoontuneena ja niin edelleen. Mutta sitten olikin käynyt niin, että hän oli jäänyt karanteeniin ja Draco Malfoy oli kysellyt raporteista jotka eivät edes liittyneet Dracoon mitenkään, ja sitten asiat vain olivat edenneet. Jotenkin kummasti asiat olivat edenneet niin paljon, että kun Harry lopulta oman karanteeninsa lopuksi oli ilmiintynyt Dracon asuntoon, hän oli ottanut hammasharjan mukaan. ”Hei, Draco.”  
  
”Älä sano minulle mitään siitä raportista”, Draco sanoi. ”Minä teen sen kyllä. Mutta en tänään. Enkä ehkä huomenna.”  
  
”Etkö sinä ole vieläkään tehnyt sitä?” Harry kysyi. Toivottavasti Hermione ei soittaisi tänään. ”Mutta ei nyt ole kyse töistä. Minähän sanoin. Minä mietin sinua.”  
  
Draco näytti hieman yllättyneeltä. ”Minuako?”  
  
”Tai oikeastaan meitä. Ja minun hammasharjaani. Ja sitä miten tämä kaikki tapahtui.”  
  
”Siitähän on jo kolme viikkoa.”  
  
”Niin”, Harry sanoi, ”mutta toisinaan minä herään edelleen sinun sängystäsi ja hämmästyn.”  
  
Draco rypisti otsaansa.  
  
”Joka aamu. Se tapahtuu joka aamu.”  
  
”Minä en mahda mitään sille että takerrun sinuun unissani”, Draco sanoi ja nykäisi t-paidan kaula-aukkoa. He olivat käyneet tämän keskustelun jo monta kertaa ja aina siinä kävi niin, että Draco lopulta otti paitansa pois. ”En minä tarkoita sillä mitään paitsi tietenkin sitä, että haaveilin sinusta monta vuotta ja nyt kun sinä olet minun kanssani, minun aivoni ovat alitajuisesti ihan onnessaan siitä.”  
  
”Ei se aina vaikuta kovin alitajuiselta”, Harry sanoi. Hän ei siis suinkaan ollut harmissaan asiasta. Ainoa asia mistä hän oli tavallaan harmissaan – tietenkin kansainvälisen pandemiakriisin lisäksi – oli se, että oli mennyt niin kauan ennen kuin hän oli tajunnut, että halusi painia Draco Malfoyn kanssa ilman vaatteita peiton alla. Ja lisäksi myös suudella ja rakastella ja syödä suklaakeksejä.  
  
”Minä olen kyllä sanonut, että jos minä roikun sinussa yöllä unissani ja sinä haluat päästä minusta eroon, voit lyödä minua kyynärpäällä naamaan.”  
  
”En minä ikinä tekisi niin”, Harry sanoi. Se oli valhe, koska vasta pari päivää sitten hän oli tehnyt juuri niin. Mutta se oli tapahtunut seksin aikana ja sitä paitsi se oli ollut vahinko. Hän oli ollut tosi hämmentynyt kun Draco oli pyytänyt häntä tekemään sen uudestaan.  
  
”Mistä me oikeastaan juttelemme?” Draco kysyi ja nousi seisomaan vähän huterasti, mutta se oli ymmärrettävää, koska he olivat maanneet koko päivän sohvalla.  
  
”Sinusta ja minusta”, Harry sanoi ja nousi myös seisomaan. ”Luuletko että me olisimme päätyneet yhteen ilman kansainvälistä kriisiä?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Draco sanoi ja käveli hänen luokseen. Dracon paita oli jotenkin kääriytynyt muutaman sentin ylöspäin vatsalla. Kun Harry oli kysynyt Dracolta, miksi tämän vatsa näytti niin hyvältä, Draco oli esittänyt hämmästynyttä ja sanonut ettei kyllä todellakaan tiennyt. Mutta sitten kerran Harry oli herännyt keskellä yötä siihen ettei Draco ollut pidellyt hänestä kiinni, ja sitten hän oli vaellellut Dracon asunnossa jonkin aikaa ja lopulta löytänyt Dracon vaatekomerosta tekemästä vatsalihasliikkeitä.  
  
Nyt hän painoi kämmenensä Dracon vatsalle ja työnsi paitaa vähän ylöspäin.  
  
”Mitä sinä teet?” Draco kysyi vähän samanlaisella äänellä kuin silloin, kun Harry oli kysynyt vatsalihaksista.  
  
”Kyllä sinä tiedät.”  
  
Draco hymyili vähän ja laittoi sitten käden hänen niskaansa. ”Ai niinkö?”  
  
Hän puraisi alahuultaan. Aluksi hän ei ollut todellakaan tiennyt mitään. Hänellä oli ollut hämärä aavistus, että hän oli ehkä rakastunut Draco Malfoyhyn kahden viikon tekstiviestittelyn ja kolmenkymmenen vuoden tuttavuuden jälkeen, ja että hän halusi suudella Dracoa ja työntää kätensä Dracon paidan alle ja ehkä myös housuihin, ja että muutaman kymmenen homopornovideon perusteella mikään, minkä hän oli luullut tietävänsä seksistä, ei pätisi enää. Sitten hän oli ilmiintynyt hammasharjansa ja pöllönsä kanssa Dracon asunnolle ja aika pian oli selvinnyt, että mikään, minkä hän oli oppinut seksistä kymmenen homopornovideon perusteella, ei auttanut lainkaan. Sen sijaan se oli auttanut kovasti, että hän oli kertonut Dracolle ettei tiennyt yhtään mitä teki.  
  
Vuosi oli tosiaan ollut kummallinen. Joulukuussa hän ei mitenkään olisi arvannut, että muutaman kuukauden päästä hänen polvensa valahtaisivat pehmeiksi ihan vain siksi, että joku koskisi hänen niskaansa. Hän painoi kätensä Dracon paljaalle selälle ja veti tämän itseään vasten, ja Draco pyöritti sormenpäitään hänen hiuksissaan kunnes ne jäivät kiinni. Hän oli tosiaan ajatellut selvittää hiuksensa tiistaina, ja nyt oli kuulemma perjantai.  
  
”Harry”, Draco sanoi ja suuteli häntä suulle, ”iltauutisiin on vielä seitsemän tuntia.”  
  
”Minä en mitenkään kestä seitsemää tuntia”, Harry sanoi ja veti Dracon paitaa ylemmäs.  
  
”Minun haiukseni tosiaan ovat aika väsyneet”, Draco sanoi mutta kohotti silti kätensä, kun Harry kiskoi paidan Dracon hartioiden yli.  
  
”Ei sinun aina tarvitse punnertaa samalla kun me rakastelemme.”  
  
”En minä _punnerra_.”  
  
”Kyllä me voimme odottaa iltauutisiakin”, Harry sanoi. ”Jos haluat.”  
  
Draco oli kaksi sekuntia hiljaa ja työnsi sitten kätensä Harryn housuihin.  
  
Silloin ensimmäisenä iltana hän oli tosiaan istunut Dracon keittiössä juomassa teetä, kunnes hänen oli ollut ihan pakko mennä kuselle. Sitten Draco oli tullut häntä olohuoneen kohdalla vastaan ja seissyt melkein liikkumatta, kun hän oli painanut kämmenet Dracon kyljille ja suudellut. Hän oli tietenkin jo kolmekymmentäyhdeksänvuotias eikä niin tavallinen asia kuin suuteleminen enää mitenkään hätkähdyttänyt häntä, mutta hetken hänestä oli tuntunut että hän pyörtyisi siihen paikkaan. Sitten hän oli tajunnut unohtaneensa hengittää. Draco oli painanut kämmenet hänen kasvoilleen ja sanonut asioita joita hän ei voinut toistaa edes itselleen, koska silloin hän aina punastui. Mutta ne olivat olleet tosi kivoja asioita. Joskus hän mietti niitä yöllä, kun he makasivat sängyssä ja Dracolla oli käsivarret hänen ympärillään ja hän tunsi Dracon unisen tuhinan niskassaan.  
  
Hän oli luullut, että elämä oli sellaista kuin se oli eikä se siitä enää muuttuisi, mutta hän oli ollut väärässä.  
  
Nyt hän luuli että Draco punnertaisi vähän heti kun he pääsisivät sänkyyn, mutta hän oli taas väärässä. Draco makasi selällään peittojen keskellä, silitti hänen niskaansa, valitti haiuksiaan ja sitten lakkasi valittamasta, kun hän sai Dracon housut nilkkoihin ja kunnollisen otteen. Hän oli kyllä ihan iloinen siitä ettei seksi sittenkään ollut tämän vaikeampaa. Ja kun se joskus tuntui vaikealta, Draco antoi hänelle mielellään ohjeita. Hänen ei edes juurikaan tarvinnut noudattaa niitä, koska Draco ilmeisesti aika mielellään tykkäsi kertoa hänelle ohjeita sängyssä eikä koskaan kestänyt kovin kauaa sen jälkeen kun oli aloittanut pätemisen.  
  
Tällä kertaa Draco oli aika hiljainen. He makasivat vierekkäin lakanoissa ja hidastelivat vuorotellen niin että meni ikuisuus ennen kuin Draco lopulta tuli Harryn käteen. Harrylla ei enää sitten mennytkään kauaa, ja iltauutisiin oli vielä yli seitsemän tuntia.  
  
  
**  
  
  
”Hei”, Draco sanoi vähän myöhemmin. He olivat edelleen sängyssä mutta olivat leijuttaneet sinne paketillisen suklaakeksejä. Ikkunan takana paistoi lämmin huhtikuun aurinko ja yläkerrasta kuului teknomusiikkia. ”Mietitkö koskaan että mitä tämän jälkeen tapahtuu?”  
  
”Minkä jälkeen?” Harry kysyi. Iltauutisiin oli vielä ainakin kolme tuntia.  
  
”Löyhäloitsuepidemian jälkeen.”  
  
Harry pyörähti selälleen. Välillä hänen sydämensä tuntui vähän raskaalta. Ensin hän oli ajatellut että saisi sydänkohtauksen, mutta se taisikin johtua vain Dracosta. Hänen sydämensä ei ollut kokenut mitään tällaista pitkään aikaan. ”En ole nyt hirveästi ajatellut sitä.”  
  
”En minäkään”, Draco sanoi sellaisella äänellä, että oli ihan selvää että tämä valehteli. ”Mutta minusta me voisimme ehkä kertoa muutamalle ihmiselle että olemme yhdessä. Ainakin lapsille ja entisille puolisoille ja työkavereille ja ystäville. Varsinkin nyt kun kaikki näkivät sinut eilen alasti minun olohuoneessani.”  
  
”En minä ollut alasti. Minulla oli alushousut jalassa.”  
  
”Ne olivat sinun pöllöalushoususi”, Draco sanoi. ”Sen perusteella ne luulevat että me olemme naimisissa.”  
  
Harry oli hetken hiljaa. ”Kyllä me voimme kertoa ihmisille.”  
  
”Hyvä”, Draco sanoi ja kuulosti vähän helpottuneelta. ”Sitten kun tämä loppuu, minä haluan mennä kahvilaan. Tai ravintolaan. Tai elokuvateatteriin. Tai töihin. Tai oikeastaan ihan minne vain, minne on kokoontunut enemmän kuin kymmenen ihmistä.”  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Harry valehteli ja sulki silmänsä. Hänelle riitti ihan hyvin se, että Draco silitti hänen niskaansa.


End file.
